Famous Lives
by perrigirl
Summary: What if Chandler was a famous actor and Monica was a famous singer? Read to find out what happens when they fianlly meet!
1. Chapter 1

Famous Lives.  
  
What if Chandler was a famous actor and Monica was a famous singer? They meet while on the tonight show. What happens once they meet? Monica is in a band with 2 other girls called Stephanie and Sabrina. The band's name is called Angels. They are a multimillion band and have had 9 numbers ones and stayed there for 6 weeks. Ross is there manager. Chandler is a famous actor and has starred among many other actors. He earns about $30 million a year and he is stinking rich! He is every teenager's crush. He is also a multimillion actor as well.  
  
DISCLAIMER: THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME AND THE SONG LATER ON DOES NOT EITHER  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
"And now here is the biggest band of this century and the last one. Here they are performing their new single `B with Me', and I'm pretty sure it's gonna be another hit, please welcome Angels!" The crowd applauded for the band as they came on.  
  
B With Me (by Mis Teeq)  
  
Come lively oh  
  
Check the bass  
  
Oh oh yeah  
  
A new flavour  
  
It's the Angel ladies  
  
We're coming back strong  
  
CHORUS  
  
What I want is for you to be with me  
  
Loving you everyday will be easy  
  
What I know is that we will never be  
  
Bu that doesn't stop me from wanting  
  
the dream of reality  
  
Angels with a bump and flex  
  
I saw you this morning as I left  
  
my house on the way to work  
  
You were wearing the same  
  
old attire, the pinstripe  
  
suit and shirt  
  
If only  
  
you knew the things we could do  
  
As we cross the corner at the  
  
photo booth  
  
Don't think I can't see you're lusting  
  
for me  
  
I know you're down with OPP  
  
CHORUS  
  
Come again, come again  
  
CHORUS  
  
Ha oh  
  
Check it out, check it out  
  
Oh oh yeah  
  
Here we go upon the Angel flow  
  
Well I'm over here  
  
and you're over there  
  
Tempting looks are all  
  
we've got to share  
  
Can't take a bite of  
  
the apple in sight  
  
Body moves at the  
  
thought of you there  
  
All I wanna do is hold you tight  
  
Wanna know how you feel inside  
  
But I'm with another man day and night  
  
And your girl sits on the desk next to mine  
  
CHORUS  
  
Here we come with a different flex  
  
CHORUS  
  
Don't let me show you my weakness  
  
Falling deeper can't keep this  
  
Burning desire that's deep in my soul  
  
Now that you're feeling you just  
  
can't control  
  
Baby, see my frustration  
  
Unbearable situation  
  
You're with her and I'm with him  
  
So we can't let our love begin  
  
My time, show time, hook line  
  
Let's roll, let's ride  
  
Scribble on the paper  
  
Got to keep this tight  
  
Here we go again  
  
Upon a raver's rhyme  
  
Let me evict you, let me diss you  
  
Let me hit you, let me start again, let me flip you  
  
I got one thing to sat to you today  
  
How many times have you led  
  
someone astray?  
  
How many time have you fled and  
  
gone away?  
  
Gone away it's a brand new day  
  
We got it going on  
  
Feel my flow with my mouth I'll scroll  
  
I know you're feeling my flow dough show  
  
I know you're feeling my flow ay-oh  
  
Get up on the mic as I run this show  
  
Feeling my vibe, are you feeling my vibe?  
  
Get up on the mic as I run this show  
  
Feel the vibe in your mind and soul  
  
CHORUS X3  
  
We're coming back strong!  
  
There was this huge applause from the audience once they had finished. They got off the stage and went back stage, As Monica was walking she bumped in to someone. It was one of the most famous actors in the world and one of her favourites as well. She smiled at him and he smiled at him.  
  
"I heard you from the dressing you. You sounded great!" Chandler commented.  
  
"Oh thanks! Hope the interview goes well for you." She said and was about to walk off but he grabbed her arm gently.  
  
"Hey, would you like to go out for dinner sometime, Mon?"  
  
"I'd love to. When?"  
  
Chandler gave her his card. "Call me when you want to. See you soon."  
  
"Great, I better get going." She said walking off. As she was walking, Chandler checked her out in her short white skirt and white designed top showing her tanned chest and showing off her tan on other areas. He walked off ready to do his interview with Jay Leno.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please send me your comments because I want to hear from you!  
  
[1]perrigirl2002@yahoo.co.uk  
  
(You can visit the Mis Teeq web site where I got the song at: [2]www.mis-teeq.co.uk  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:perrigirl2002@yahoo.co.uk  
2. http://www.mis-teeq.co.uk/ 


	2. Chapter 2

Famous Lives.  
  
Okay, here is the second part to my series. Please send your reviews to me!  
  
DISCLAIMER: THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME AND THE SONG LATER ON DOESN'T EITHER  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
"Okay, the next one girls is 'Nasty Girl'." Their manager Ross said as the band were recording their new album. Ross was also Monica's brother.  
  
Nasty Girl (by Destiny's Child)  
  
You're a nasty (nasty) Trashy (nasty)  
  
Sleazy (nasty) Classless (nasty)  
  
Nasty put some clothes on, I told ya  
  
Don't walk out your house without no clothes on, I told ya  
  
Girl what ya thinking 'bout looking that to' down, I told ya  
  
These men don't want no hot female that's been around  
  
The block female, you nasty girl  
  
Nasty out some clothes on, I told ya  
  
Don't walk out your house without no clothes on, I told ya  
  
Girl what ya thinking 'bout looking that to' down, I told ya  
  
These men don't want no hot female that's been around  
  
The block female, you nasty girl  
  
Shaking that thang on that man, looking all stank and nasty  
  
Swore you look cute girl in them dukes, booty all out  
  
Looking trashy  
  
Sleazy put some clothes on, I told ya  
  
Don't walk out ya heezy without clothes on, I told ya  
  
You nasty girl, you nasty you trashy  
  
You classless girl, you sleazy you freaky  
  
I ain't never met a girl that does the things that you do  
  
Change don't come your way it will come back to you  
  
Put some clothes on girl  
  
Nasty out some clothes on, I told ya  
  
Don't walk out your house without no clothes on, I told ya  
  
Girl what ya thinking 'bout looking to' down, I told ya  
  
These men don't want no hot female that's been around  
  
The block female, you nasty girl  
  
Nasty put some clothes on,, I told ya  
  
Don't walk out your house without no clothes on, I told ya  
  
Girl what ya thinking 'bout looking to' down, I told ya  
  
These men don't want no hot female that's been around  
  
The block female, you nasty girl  
  
Booty all out, tongue out mouth  
  
Cleavage from here to Mexico  
  
She walks with a twist, one hand on her hip  
  
When she gets wit'cha she lets it go  
  
Nasty out some clothes on, you look to' down  
  
Nasty don't know why you will not sit down  
  
Heels on her feet, swear she's in heat  
  
Flirting with every man she sees  
  
Her pants hanging low, she never says no  
  
Everyone knows she's easy  
  
Nasty out some clothes on, you looking stank  
  
Nasty what's you problem, you should be ashamed  
  
Hard... for women like me who try to have some integrity  
  
You make it hard... for girls like myself who respect themselves  
  
And have dignity  
  
You nasty girl, you nasty, you trashy  
  
You classless girl, you sleazy, you freaky  
  
N-A-S-T-Y ya nasty, F-R-E-A-K ya freaky  
  
Girl where's your P-R-I-D-E, put some clothes on  
  
Nasty put some clothes on, I told ya  
  
Don't walk out your house without no clothes on, I told ya  
  
Girl what ya thinking 'bout looking that to' down, I told ya  
  
These men don't want no hot female that's been around  
  
The block female, you nasty girl  
  
Nasty put some clothes on, I told ya  
  
Don't walk out your house without no clothes on, I told ya  
  
Girl what ya thinking 'bout looking that to' down, I told ya  
  
These men don't want no hot female that's been around  
  
The block female, you nasty girl  
  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ohh oh oh oh  
  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ohh oh oh oh (Repeat)  
  
You so nasty girl, you so... you so nasty girl  
  
You so nasty girl, you so... you so nasty girl  
  
Put some clothes on girl!  
  
Nasty put some clothes on, I told ya  
  
Don't walk out your house without no clothes on, I told ya  
  
Girl what ya thinking 'bout looking that to' down, I told ya  
  
These men don't want no hot female that's been around  
  
The block female, you nasty girl  
  
Nasty out some clothes on, I told ya  
  
Don't walk out your house without no clothes on, I told ya  
  
Girl what ya thinking 'bout looking to' down  
  
These men don't want no hot female that's been around  
  
The block female, you nasty girl  
  
"Alright girls, that's it for today." Ross said and the girls stepped out of the recording booth to get a drink. There on the desk was a bouquet of roses for someone. "Monica, these were sent to you." He said handing her the flowers.  
  
"Oh, these are gorgeous and my favourite." She said admiring them. Stephanie noticed there was a card with them.  
  
"Mon. There's a card with them as well." She said picking up the card and handing it to Monica. She opened it to find out who sent them to her. The card read:  
  
'Meet me at Bridges at 7:30 tonight.  
  
See you soon  
  
Chandler '  
  
"Oh my God! As in Chandler Bing, the most famous actor there is?" Sabrina said, getting excited.  
  
"Yes. We met when we did The Tonight show the other night." Monica said.  
  
"Oh my God! We have to go shopping and get you ready." Stephanie said grabbing Monica and Sabrina's arms and dragging them to the shops.  
  
Ross shouted out to them, "Don't be late tomorrow. We need to get this album finished!" But he knew the girls would listen and would end up coming in late as they always did, but never got into trouble for it.  
  
Monica was waiting in Bridges for Chandler to turn up. It was 7:30 and Stephanie and Sabrina were having dinner together, sitting on the other side of the room but could still see Monica. They always did this when one of the band member's went on a date, they would spy on them. Monica was trying to be discrete about the dinner because she didn't want the press to find out. Just then Chandler came up to her and kissed her hand as she stood up. She was wearing a simple red dress that was strappy and touched the floor. She had her hair curled a bit at the ends and wore a red clip. Chandler thought that she looked like a million dollars.  
  
"Wow, you look great!" He commented on her appearance once they sat down.  
  
"Oh thanks. You look kinda great to." She said smiling.  
  
"Well, don't I always." He joked and she laughed. "So, what have you been up to today?" He asked her making conversation.  
  
"Oh, we've just been in the recording studio recording our new album." The waiter came up to them and asked them what they wanted to drink.  
  
"Um, could we have a bottle of your finest champagne please?" Chandler ordered and the waiter left to get it.  
  
"How's your day been?" She asked him.  
  
"Ah, the usual. I'm making a movie next year with Bruce Willis, again!" He said.  
  
"Oh right." They talked for the rest of the evening about other things and ate their meal. It was about 10:00 when they were leaving the restaurant. When they went outside they knew their time was up.  
  
"So, I better get a cab." She said.  
  
"I could give you a lift home of you want to." Chandler offered.  
  
"No, it's okay." A car pulled up for her. In it was Stephanie and Sabrina hiding. It was their driver that took them every where. They called him to come and pick them up from the restaurant.  
  
"So, can I see you again?" He asked her and came closer to her.  
  
"Yeah, sure give me a call whatever." She said trailing off and Chandler leaned in and kissed her. It was a slow and gentle kiss. His lips were so gentle. The girls in the car couldn't believe it! They could tell that he liked her. But they didn't know that he would actually kiss her. Two minutes later, they broke the kiss. "Wow." Was all she could say.  
  
"I know. So, are you at the recording studio tomorrow?" He asked her, putting his arms around her waist.  
  
"Yeah I am."  
  
"I might come and see you tomorrow then. Bye." He said.  
  
"Bye." She said and got in the car. The car drove off and the girls started asking all sorts of questions.  
  
"Girls, I'm tired so I'll answer them in the morning."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please send me your reviews!  
  
perrigirl2002@yahoo.co.uk 


End file.
